


Gossamer

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, steve rogers has a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony is indulging himself in a kink he hadn't told his partners yet when they arrive home unexpectedly. Fun is had by all. Crossdressing and humiliation kink, with accompanying boot worship.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Gossamer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to PinkRambo for the beta!!
> 
> For the STB Bingo One Fill One Bingo squares: Surprise; Cocktail Dress; Shoe/Boot Worship; Humilation; Reunion
> 
> For the TSB:
> 
> Title: Gossamer  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 4022  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): A3 Free Space  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Steve/Tony  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: PWP, crossdressing, humiliation, boot worship, BDSM  
> Summary: Tony is indulging himself in a kink he hadn't told his partners yet when they arrive home unexpectedly. Fun is had by all. Crossdressing and humiliation kink, with accompanying boot worship.  
> Word Count:1379

Steve and Bucky had been away on a mission for a couple weeks now. They weren’t due back for a few more days, yet. Tony decided to take the opportunity to engage in one kink he hadn’t told his boys about. He liked to wear dresses. Not just any dresses, he liked to wear the slinkiest cocktail dresses with short skirts, the ones the society matrons tsked their tongues at for being too short. He hoped to tell them sometime soon, because the only thing better, he thought, than wearing that cocktail dress would be being forced on his knees in it. (The humiliation kink he _had_ told his boys about.)

Tony got dressed carefully. The dress came from the back of his closet. It was purple, with a very gentle shimmer in the fabric, clingy and gossamer, barely opaque. The heels were custom-dyed to go with it without matching, a somewhat darker shade of purple and a peep toe. (He decided not to take the time to paint his toenails. Maybe another time he would, it did help with the overall feel, but he was too eager right now.) He did do his makeup, as he would be looking in the mirror, watching himself tenting the fabric, feeling it against his skin. It was a good thing his staff was very discreet, as he didn’t wear underwear when he did this. He did, however, give a very large bonus any time he indulged, so his staff was at least well paid for cleaning the difficult stains.

Exiting his dressing room, fully made up and ready to work himself up, Tony jumped. Sitting in plush chairs in the bedroom were two super soldiers, clearly just back from a mission and not even changed out of their uniforms yet. They clearly weren’t expecting what he was wearing, either, as Bucky let out a wolf-whistle and Steve’s eyes grew wide and he attempted to speak.

“To-Tony…” Steve’s voice drifted off as he took in the sight. Tony preened, showing off in the dress. He may not have told them yet, but he wasn’t exactly upset that the mission reunion brought this kind of surprise. Maybe he’d be on his knees sooner than expected. Tony watched as a smirk crept onto Steve’s face and he leaned over to whisper to Bucky in the next chair. That was definitely a good sign. Steve may have the world thinking he was apple pie, but his mind was dirty. The grin on Bucky’s face just reinforced Tony’s thoughts. He was in for a very, very good night.

Steve stood up from the chair and the way he walked towards Tony could only be described as stalking. Tony felt helpless in his gaze. Breath quickening, the sight brought his cock into full hardness. Arousal filled Tony’s body as Steve circled him.

“Your safeword is red.” Steve whispered in his ear. It was the safeword they had agreed on a long time ago, but hearing Steve tell him what his safeword was added an extra edge to the pleasure.

Steve circled him a few more times, eyes raking Tony’s body. Tony’s face burned as he wondered what was coming. Bucky was just sitting there in front of him, lounging casually. The only sign that he wasn’t completely relaxed was the way his eyes kept switching between following Steve and joining Steve in scouring Tony.

Then, just when Tony was about to crack and ask what was next, Steve gave him a shove from behind, right towards Bucky. Steve followed the shove with a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down. Tony knew what that meant. He was on his knees without conscious thought.

When he landed there, he was greeted with a boot. Right there, in front of his face. Realizing what the plan was, he had just enough time to be grateful for the Tower’s automatic decontamination procedures. The boot might not be shined, but it was clean.

“Lick it.” Bucky’s voice was low and almost harsh. It was perfect. Tony lowered his face and began licking the boot. When he reached around to hold on as he licked, though, Bucky’s voice sent shivers down his spine again. “No hands. Show me what you can do with that pretty little mouth.”

Tony redoubled his efforts, slowly sinking into a space where time had no meaning. His world shrunk to Bucky’s boots, and then added something. Words were coming from just behind him. Steve had begun a commentary, one that had Tony both hot with shame and flushed with pleasure.

“That’s right, slut. Here you were, getting all dressed up without us here. You’re just that desperate for it. I know you’re our whore. You just needed it so bad you had to get ready for it, you had to get yourself off somehow. Well, don’t worry, little slut. We’re here. Yeah, that’s right. You’re so good at that. You’re just made to lick boots and kneel and be ready for it. Let’s see how wide that cocksucking mouth can open. Go ahead, see if you can suck on the toe of his boot. Yeah, that’s it. God, you’ve got such a gorgeous mouth. Perfect for a cocksucker like you. You can suck that boot just as good as a cock, can’t you?”

Tony’s eyes were tearing up with emotion. The shame was perfect. And then there was the spark of pain. Steve grabbed Tony’s hair and pulled a bit. Tony’s face lifted up, and then he felt a finger along his cheek from the hand he could just see out of the corner of his eye.

“Isn’t this perfect, Buck? Our whore, crying for us? And look, he’s so hard and desperate.” Tony is pulled by his hair back so he is sitting on his knees.

“Yeah, Stevie. He’s such a slut, so ready for it.” Bucky’s Brooklyn accent is out in full force. “Go on, slut. Let’s see your cock.”

Burning with a delicious combination of lust and shame, Tony very slowly began lifting his dress. As soon as Bucky realized he wasn’t wearing any underwear, a new idea came out. “Stop, whore. You’re gonna rut against my boots until you come. You’re clearly so desperate for it, I know you can. And Stevie and I, well, you have until we get ourselves off to do it.”

Bucky’s boots came to rest, one on either side of Tony’s hard cock, already weeping with generous amounts of precome. Tony thrust his hips, getting his cock to run along the sides of Bucky’s boots. Every movement brought the leather and rubber of the boot along his cock, the rough sensation having him leaking all over Bucky’s boots. The visual picture of the humiliation, of getting off on the boots, brought him closer to his release.

Then the words started up again, along with Steve’s hand in his hair pulling tighter. “Oh yeah, you are such a dirty, dirty slut. Look at you, getting off on those dirty boots. I bet you love that. Love getting off on boots that have walked through the dirtiest places this world has to offer. That just makes you hornier and more desperate. God, my dirty little whore. You’re just begging for it. If I had my cock in your mouth-” Steve stopped at that, because the words brought Tony to his climax.

Tony watched as his come painted Bucky’s boots. As soon as he had finished, he felt the come from behind land on his hair and neck. Steve’s words accompanied it. “God, so pretty, my little whore. I love watching your come paint his boots.” Tony was then hauled up by his hair, and then Steve shoved his face at Bucky’s hard cock.

“C’mere, slut. It won’t take much.” Not wasting time, Steve shoved Tony down on Bucky’s cock. Choking and gagging, tears filled Tony’s eyes. It was perfect.

Within seconds, Bucky had come down Tony’s throat. “Oh yes, so good, slut! So, so good.”

Panting, Tony fell back, his ass hitting the heels he didn’t even remember he still had on. Damn, Steve and Bucky finding out had been better that he had even thought possible.

Clearly he was going to have to increase his collection of cocktail dresses.


End file.
